The invention relates to an electronic timepiece and in particular to circuitry for rounding off the elapsed time displayed by a chronographic electronic timepiece. Heretofore, when chronographic electronic timepieces were utilized as stop watches to measure elapsed time, the accuracy of such chronographic timepieces was impaired by the failure to take into account the time period below the smallest period displayed, i.e., hundreths of a second where tenths of a second are displayed. In order to overcome this disadvantage, and render such chronographic timepiece more accurate, it is necessary to round off elapsed time displayed by advancing each period displayed by one-half the period of the longest time period not displayed to effect an accurate display of elapsed time.